What the Hell
by The Red Abyss
Summary: An argument among Konoha moms to prove their son is strongest in the village Leads them all into a sex competition. Naruto x Kushina, Sasuke x Mikoto, Kiba x Tsume, Shika x Yoshino, Neji x Harumi, Naruto x Mikoto, Naruto x Tsume. Sasuke, kiba lovers don't read. One shot.


**Chapter: What the Hell.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.**

 **A/N: well a one shot or maybe two. I hope you will like it.**

 **Warning: Sasuke and Kiba lovers don't read it. And another thing, don't like don't read, it's that simple but don't flame unnecessarily.**

Tsunade had just taken up the hokage job after Naruto and Jiraiya brought her back to Konoha. It was hard and almost impossible at first but when did Naruto left something incomplete. He blackmailed her emotionally telling her she was his god mother and she was abandoning her duties and when her cousin Kushina Uzumaki was living alone with her only son how could she leave and abandon her cousin like that when she needed her most. He told her she was not the only one who lost her loved ones, he too lost his father and her mother lost her husband. Then what, they should have also left the village to wander like her and what did she gain for wandering here and there so many years. Didn't she wanted to see how her cousin, like daughter doing or how her godson, like grandson, doing. He told her she is selfish, doesn't care about anyone, just for herself.

When Naruto ended she was in tears and she apologized to Naruto for being absent from his and his mother's life. So she decided that she would return to Konoha and live with her last two relatives and would take up Hokage job.

She returned to Konoha and the first thing she did was to go Uzumaki residence and before Kushina could understand was happening Tsunade hugged her tightly crushing her own F-cup breasts to Kushina's slightly larger than D-cup and crushing Kushina's bones. Then both women cried for hours and Tsunade apologized again and again and when everything calmed down they talked for hours with Naruto sleeping in her mother's lap and Tsunade holding his hand like he was taking his last breath.

Later Tsunade met with council and Daimyo and instated as hokage.

After one month she was immersed in the paperwork, not even having time for her sake and gambling but right now she had a bigger problem. She had clan matriarchs and all the mother of new genins gathered in her hokage office filling it. The occupants were Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume, Yoshino and last Harumi Hyuuga, Hinata's mom, who didn't have her own son but considered Neji as her own.

The problem was they were all fighting verbally on the topic of who was the strongest genin. And every mother said that their son was the strongest.

It started one hour earlier...

Kushina entered in the Hokage office to give the lunchbox to Tsunade which she had forgotten. She entered and sat down on the chair across from Tsunade.

Tsunade lifted her head from the paper she was signing and first looked at Kushina then the lunch box then Kushina again with a smile, ''Thanks Kushina, I completely forgot about lunch this morning in a hurry'' Tsunade said and started to put the paper aside.

''It's okay Tsunade. I was getting bored at home so I decided to bring your lunch here'' Kushina said and slide the box towards Tsunade.

''Why? Where's Naruto I haven't sent him on any mission, Not any gennin'' Tsunade said opening the lunch box.

''I don't know. He was with me till one o' clock then went out, must be training somewhere'' Kushina said shrugging.

Tsunade didn't say anything, she started to eat and her mouth was full. After twenty minutes she finished and thanked Kushina again. They talked for some minutes then Tsunade said, ''You know you need to give more time in Naruto's training. Seeing that Akatsuki has started to move, Naruto needs to be as much stronger as he can'' Tsunade said and Kushina nodded, ''Don't worry I will train him more harder and make him the strongest not only in this village but in all elemental nations, just like me'' Kushina said with determination and Tsunade nodded with approval, ''I will help you whenever I am at home or I have time'' Tsunade said and Kushina smiled broadly, ''That would be great'' Kushina said but before Tsunade could say something, someone barged in the room. Tsunade looked at the new comer, ''Mikoto, what's the problem'' Tsunade asked but Mikoto ignoring Tsunade glared at Kushina, ''WHAT did you say, your son is the strongest...MY son is the strongest in all Konoha'' Mikoto exclaimed.

Kushina looked at Tsunade who shrugged. Kushina looked at Mikoto, ''I don't need to say, my son is the strongest in Konoha and can beat the shit out of any gennin'' Kushina said smirking triumphantly.

Mikoto gritted her teeth, then smirked, ''My son top the academy this year'' Mikoto hissed.

Kushina smiled calmly, ''Only in theory but my son top in all practicals'' Kushina said making Mikoto more irritated.

Then Yoshino and Tsume entered in the room and jumped in the fray.

''You stay out of it bitches, your sons are weaker than mine'' Mikoto wheezed out from gritted teeth and it made Yoshino and Tsume angered immediately, ''You bitch my son has the strongest physics'' Tsume shouted.

''MY son has the strongest physic and he is even showing six packs'' Yoshino cried out.

''MY son has the best body and he has six packs already'' Mikoto said and smirked when Yoshino and Tsume shut up. But her smirk turn into gritted teeth when Kushina spoke up, ''My son has the best and handsome body with not six but eight packs. He has ripped muscles on his body'' Kushina said with pride. She was training Naruto hard physically.

''My son has the greatest sense of smell and he can find enemy faster than anyone'' Tsume said smirking, finally gaining upper hand.

''Hmph doesn't matter, my son is smart to guess the enemies location'' Yoshino said pointing to other. Then Mikoto fired, ''My son's sharingan can find any enemy in a matter of second'' Mikoto said smirking. Then it was Kushina's turn, ''MY son's wind ability can find any enemy from anywhere, no matter the distance'' Kushina said and looked at other three mothers. Then Harumi barged in the room shouting, ''My Neji can find any enemy even if he is hiding somewhere closed space when is no wind, no smell'' she said from the door not even bothering to enter in the room first.

They all looked at each other. Tsunade was forgotten already.

''My son has best fire jutsus of Uchiha clan'' Mikoto said this time calmly, may be realized that shouting won't do anything good.

''So what my son also has his clan's best beast jutsus'' Tsume said and looked at Yoshino, It was her turn, ''My son has best shadow jutsus of our clan stronger than Uchihas and Inuzukas'' she said exaggerating it.

Kushina sighed, ''I have taught my son the best sealing methods which can overpower any of your clan jutsus any time'' Kushina said and shut their mouth.

''Hmph so what My son has sharingan that no other clan has and its impossible for a person to get out of the genjutsu of Sharingan'' Mikoto said thinking it was her victory and she smirked.

'' My son won't even give time to his enemy. He would trap him in his shadow jutsu and incapacitate him'' Tsume said scoffing at Mikoto's remark on Sharingan.

''My son is smart enough to not get tapped in any genjutsu'' Yoshino said thinking about her son's strong points but she was out of bullets.

''My son has told me several times that he had broken Sasuke's genjutsu many times'' Kushina said smiling. She was the one who was calm totally.

Now everyone was out of any other qualities. They looked at each other's face thinking what they should say next so that they could be victor.

Then instinctively everyone looked at Mikoto and she became nervous. She started to search for her son's qualities in her mind, ''My...My...My son loves me more'' Mikoto said exclaiming loudly with closed eyes.

Tsume scowled, ''Hmph, my son loves me more than any son could ever love his mother'' Tsume said thinking how much Kiba loved her.

Yoshino said the same and it was Kushina's turn so everyone looked at her, ''hmm...My son loves me to death and he will do anything for me and he will do anything I ask him to'' Kushina said smiling.

Mikoto then looked at everyone, ''My son is the best lover...to his girlfriend of course. He is the best boyfriend a girl could ever have'' Mikoto said but a little lower. She didn't even know if her son has any girlfriend but neither the women in front of her.

Tsume chuckled hearing it, ''Hmph, your son's puny dick couldn't even make a girl cum. My son has the beastly instinct so he can pleasure and love a girl more efficiently than anyone hence he is the best lover'' Tsume said like she was calculating.

''W...what'' Mikoto stuttered. She didn't expect Tsume to be so direct and blunt.

''My son is better lover. He can use his shadow to make his dick thick and long and make love to any girl better than anyone'' Yoshina couldn't stop praising her son's dick though not even one knew how their son's dicks were.

''Heh, I am sure my Neji can pleasure a girl more than anyone by using his doujutsu and applying pressure on her pleasure points'' the silent Harumi throw her two cents about her Neji.

The three women looked at Kushina.

''Well my son is pretty hung. And I am sure my son's dick is pretty long and thick than any son of yours. And I am sure he could rock a woman's world let alone a girl. I am sure he can make a woman howl in pleasure for everyone to hear without needing to use his ninja abilities'' Kushina said and smirked when she saw other women to gritting their teeth. Their competitive side was getting better of them and then they threw every caution and everything out of the window.

''My son can fuck a woman better than any of your son's'' Mikoto shouted this time and hearing her Tsume also exclaimed, ''FUCK YOU BITCH, I am pretty sure my son has more prowess in fucking than any of your sons. He can fuck like a beast, I am sure of that'' Tsume finished.

Now How could Harumi let it go, ''You bitches, My Neji has more stamina and I am sure he can last longer any of your sons'' She also praised her nephew's sexual power.

''I am sure my son can last longer and cum buckets since he is always sleeping, storing his energy'' Yoshino couldn't stay silent.

Now they looked at Kushina wondering what she would say. They felt nervous when a smirk appeared on her face, ''Well...My son can fuck us all at the same time without stopping until we are passed out'' Kushina said making their eyes widen but they composed and started to glare at each other. Kushina's earlier comment that Naruto could fuck all women in the without stopping made them hot and bothered but they wouldn't dare to let their son down in front of someone else.

Mikoto then straighten up, ''Okay let's have a competition right here right now'' Mikoto suggested.

''And what would be the way'' Yoshina asked ready to take any challenge to prove her son was stronger.

''I am ready for anything'' Harumi said determinedly. She was like His mother; it was her responsibility to check that he is well respected.

Kushina shrugged, ''Same here'' two words only.

Tsume than smirked, ''Alright then call your sons right now and let them fuck their mothers'' Tsume said defining the competition making other women to wide their eyes. Every mother stiffened but then nodded.

''And how would we decide victor'' Harumi asked.

Kushina raised her hand indicating to speak, ''the son who will last longer than any other and will make his mother come before any other will be the winner'' she suggested and everyone agreed.

Kushina turned to Tsunade who was being ignored till now, ''Tsunade you will be referee'' Kushina said and Tsunade sighed, ''Alright'' she agreed defeated. She was already exhausted from listening them.

Five women made their clones and send them to fetch their sons and five minute later five boys Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba entered in the room.

They all noticed the group of women and wondered what was happening there.

Naruto Moved to his mother, ''Mom what's going on here'' Naruto asked standing in front of her mother. He wasn't as tall as his mother at fourteen but he was tall enough to reach her shoulders.

Kushina smiled and put a hand on his cheek, ''Naruto we mothers were arguing that whose son is strongest and after arguing for hour we came to a conclusion to decide it with a competition'' Kushina said and everyone heard her.

''What competition'' Naruto asked confused.

Kushina felt nervous for a second but then decided to go with it. She put her other hand on his shoulder; ''You will have to make love to me'' Kushina said and waited for the words to sink in his head and every other son.

Naruto was confused for a second then his eyes widened when the words sink in.

''WHAT'' five boys shouted in shock?

''Every son here will fuck their mother and the son who will last longer than other and makes his mother cum sooner than others would be winner and the strongest shinobi in this village and others will respect him as'' Kushina said bluntly explaining to everyone and shocking them more.

Mothers waited for some minutes to let them think but then everyone was surprised when Kiba spoke up, ''I am ready'' he said and walked to his mother and hugged her tightly smothering his head in her breasts.

''Sasuke what are you thinking It's the matter of Uchiha's honor'' Mikoto shouted and Sasuke looked at her then nodded. What could he wanted more than to prove himself and his clan strongest.

Hearing Sasuke, Shikamru also walked to his mother. Yoshino surprising everyone kissed his son on the lips sensually.

Naruto then looked at Neji and Neji looked at Harumi. Harumi walked to Neji, ''Neji, I know I am not your mother and I don't want to take her place but I have considered you my son and on that behalf I am ready to do anything for my son'' Harumi said and Neji's eyes watered up. He hugged her and said yes.

Now Naruto remained. They all looked at Naruto wondering what his decision would be. Naruto's bangs foreshadowed his eyes.

Kushina's smiled then slowly disappeared and she started to think that he would refuse and she would have to feel embarrassed in front of everyone.

Naruto slowly came closer to his mother and lifted his head and Kushina raised an eyebrow when she saw him smirking widely.

Then to everyone's surprise Naruto put one hand behind Kushina's head and leaning up kissed her making her gasp and taking advantage of her open mouth he snaked his tongue in her mouth and played with hers. Kushina eyes were wide from surprise.

None of the boys were virgin. Naruto had fucked Hinata when he dated her and when she broke up with her, Neji slept with Hinata. Sasuke had tasted Sakura, Shikamru had lost his virginity to Ino and Kiba told them that he wasn't virgin but to whom he lost his virginity was a mystery.

Naruto separated his lips from her and looked at her face she was in a daze. She was celibate for fourteen years, not even having an affair because of Naruto and now the deep kiss made her knees buckle and she leaned forward into Naruto. She was sure she would come the moment Naruto would be in her. Naruto wrapped her arms around her and whispered, ''I am ready'' he leaned back and nodded to his mother.

Then Tsunade hollered, ''Alright follow me'' and five mother-son couples followed her in a large hall with chairs and table in it. It seemed a meeting hall.

''Okay you are not getting any facility. So you can start and when you are inside your mother, stop and wait for my go'' Tsunade said and Tsume walked to the table and started to undress and in seconds later she was naked. Kiba looked at her and grinned. Tsume pounced on him and smashed her lips to his and wrestled with his tongue. Kiba caressed her back and then lowered his hands down to her ass cheeks and cupping them started to squeeze. One minute later they parted and Tsume ripped his cloths from his body leaving him completely nude. They again started to devour each other's mouth. Tsume's hands roamed his body from up and down and Kiba grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly making her moan in his mouth. Soon Tsume's hand landed on his dick and before she could start pumping him she heard several gasps and wondering what happened she broke the kiss and looked at the other.

Sasuke and Mikoto were naked and Mikoto was lying on the ground and Sasuke was kneeling between her legs which were already spread eagle. Sasuke had his dick, which was around seven inches and around a little more than half inch thick, was in his hand stroking it slowly, she guessed.

Her eyes then wondered to next couple lying on the ground five feet away from Mikoto, were Yoshino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru has his dick in his hand and his mother was kneeling in front of him. She guessed his dick was just like Sasuke seven inches long at full mast.

Then her eyes landed on Harumi and Neji. Harumi were lyng on the ground but she had found a small mattress and she was lying on it completely nude. Neji was standing there, his dick on full mast. His length seemed seven inches but it was thick than Sasuke and Shikamaru on full mast.

And lastly the cause of every gasp she had just heard was in Kushina's hand and she was nuzzling it like a puppy. She was sitting on a sofa, nude obviously. She had her son's dick in both of her hands and kissing it all over. Tsume noticed with wide eyes that the monster in Kushina's hands was around nine inches and one and half inches thick while flaccid. She watched Kushina stroke him twice and it twitched and immediately hardened which made Tsume gasp when it became ten inches and more than one and half inches thick.

''Fuck me'' she muttered, ''That's what I would call an alpha male'' she said which made Kiba frown. He was in front of her naked and she was staring at someone else's dick.

''Mom what are you doing'' Kiba grumbled, ''Ah, sorry, let's start'' she said and lay down on the table and Kiba thrusted his dick in her vagina. Tsume moaned and gripped his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at his mother and she nodded. He slowly entered in her and seconds later he was fully in her. Mikoto moaned, ''Ahh..You are good Just like your father. I love you'' she moaned and Sasuke leaning down kissed her deeply which she was only happy to return.

Both shikamaru and Neji were already in their mother and both of them moaning in pleasure.

Kushina lay on the sofa and Naruto between her legs. He looked at her, she seemed afraid, ''Mom, do I need to tell you to trust me'' Naruto asked his mother. He understood why she was afraid. She was celibate for so long and now when she was going to have a dick, it was fucking monster.

''No'' Kushina mumbled weakly. Naruto leaned down and kissed her gently; ''Mom, I won't hurt you...ever'' he said and kissed her again deeply. She was wet he had noticed already but was this enough. He continued to kiss her and slowly guided his dick to her sacred place. He put the tip to her opening and he felt her stiffen and grabbing her shoulder tightly. It was a mild orgasm. He pushed and her lips parted and made way for the new king. His head entered stretching her opening which made her squirm. Naruto broke the kiss so she could breath. After some seconds she nodded to Naruto for whom it was getting harder to not just thrust inside in one go.

Other mother-son couples were waiting impatiently for Naruto to enter in his mother. It was getting harder for them to control themselves.

Naruto pushed again and two inches went in which again made Kushina uncomfortable and she again squirmed when she was stretched to her limits. They waited for pain to subside and one minute later Naruto pushed again making two more inches inside. Kushina thrashed her head sideways in pain and retracted immediately. Naruto looked at Tsunade, ''Can you get me some lube'' he asked and she nodded and from nowhere presented a bottle of lube and coated his dick completely in it and he again put his dick in his mother's vagina and it went inside more smoothly than before. He stopped after four inches and then looked at his mother. Kushina nodded and Naruto slowly and carefully pushed inside and made two inches more inside. He pulled his dick and thrusted six inches in one go making Kushina's go wide eyes and her body stiffened, her eyes rolled back and her back arched making her thrust her breast to Naruto face. He kissed her pink nipple and took one in her mouth. She gripped his shoulder harder. She didn't make any sound like her voice had gone. Naruto knew she was climaxing. One minute later, her Body relaxed and she fell down limp panting, ''Are you okay mom'' Naruto asked and Kushina nodded, ''I...I am fine. That...That was incredible'' she said and leaning up kissed him, ''The best orgasm I have ever had in my life'' Kushina said and Naruto smirked, ''There's more to come'' he said and without warning shoved two more inches inside her making her gasp for breath, he stopped again and one minute later when Kushina felt comfortable he pushed remaining two inches burying his full ten inches in her and pushing his cockhead in her cervix opening and just as he touched her cervix, she convulsed and a much larger orgasm embraced her. She blanked out and her eyes rolled back completely and again no sound. She scratched his back with her nails drawing blood but Naruto didn't care.

After two or three minutes later her body returned from mind shattering orgasm. She took large gulp of breaths.

''N...Naru...to...That ...was fucking out of the world and you haven't even started to fuck me'' Kushina said while panting. She was blacked out there for one minute.

Other couples were getting frustrated to no limits and they couldn't start their copulating before him because then they would come before him so with sheer will they control themselves.

''Alright, Everyone is ready. Now...GO'' Tsunade hollered and immediately flesh slapping flesh sound reverberated in the room.

All of them started to thrust savagely since they were waiting at the edge.

Tsunade watched them carefully to see which mother came and which son came. She knew Kushina and Naruto had won half competition when Kushina came two times before the actual started.

Shikamaru pumped her shaft in her mother. Making her moan and squeak with every deep thrust he made. She was lost in the pleasure. And before she knew Shikamaru grunted and became more hard, ''Oh no, Ah...don't...oh fuck... you dare to...ugh... cum'' she said between moans.

Shikamru couldn't stop and just one minute later poured his seed in his mother and fell down on her, ''Sorry mom, It was troublesome to keep going'' he panted and fell asleep.

Tsunade saw it, ''Yoshino and Shikamaru are out'' she shouted for others to hear.

Naruto was making slow motions with half of his dick in and out, to not hurt his mother and when one minute passed Kushina kissed him deeply, ''You can increase your speed'' Kushina said with heightened breath and Naruto thrusted his dick completely pushing her cervix. And the surprise thrust made Kushina cum again on his dick but this time Naruto didn't stop. He continued with long and slow thrusts making Kushina cry with every thrust and making her cum again and again. She came when he bumped in her cervix and he touched her cervix in every three or four thrusts, which meant she never came down from her orgasm.

And five minute later, when she had countless orgasm she passed out. Naruto stopped for a moment but now it was impossible for him to stop, so he continued thrusting his dick in her pussy increasing his speed with every thrust.

Five minutes later Kushina opened her eyes to a very pleasurable sensation between her legs. She felt more comfortable now than before. She embraced the pleasure and wrapped her long legs behind his hips and her arms around his shoulders and cried, ''fuck fuck me naruto. Oh god it's incredible, it's...oh...ah...don't stop''.

Naruto didn't intend to stop and continued to fuck his mother.

Naruto glanced at others and was surprised to know that he had already won. Since every son was panting with a semi hard cock.

Naruto looked at Tsunade while keep thrusting in his mother's stretched pussy. Kushina had her eyes shut tightly and was crying 'oh', 'Ah' and 'fuck me, don't stop' as loud as she can.

Tsunade understood why he was looking at her, ''You are fucking her for ten minutes and other son came after five minutes. You have already won. And I am going to my work. I am not needed here anymore. You all can use this room as long as you want'' Tsunade said and walked out thinking to have a visit in Naruto's room tonight.

Naruto smirked and made a harder thrust opening her cervix's mouth and his dick peeked in her womb. The thrust sent Kushina over the edge. Her body tightened around Naruto's. Her pussy gripped his dick tightly. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue came out of her mouth, Naruto brought his lips to hers and started to ravage her lips and tongue. He kept thrusting making her orgasm longer. Kushina felt like her inside would come out with this orgasm. She felt a pleasurable pain in her stomach and womb and squirted a fountain of juices on Naruto's dick. As her orgasm subsided, Naruto grunted, kushina felt his dick swelling and hardening. She knew what was coming. She brought her hand to above her womb and touched the skin and put a seal there to not get pregnant. With a deep and long thrust Naruto cried out, ''I am cumming mom'' and poured his hot sperms in her womb filling it to the brim and the hot semen in her womb made Kushina convulse again in a mind shattering orgasm but this time she couldn't open her eyes and passed out. Naruto stopped cumming and fell down on his mother.

He was panting hard. He lifted his head and looked at his mother's face. He brushed aside some stray red hairs and kissed her forehead, ''I love you'' he whispered in her ear and she smiled unconsciously. Naruto kissed her breasts and stood up. He saw where his dick was in his mother's pussy. He smiled and pulled his still hard dick out of Kushina's pussy and as he pulled out Kushina groaned and his semen flowed out from her vagina.

Naruto sat beside her and looked at other competitors.

Sasuke, Kiba and Neji were going at it like wild animals.

Sasuke was pounding his mother's pussy with all his might to make her cum as many times as he could but he had cum two times already and Mikoto only once.

Mikoto was chanting, ''Fuck, fuck, fuck…'' Like a chant. Sweat from Sasuke's face was dripping and landing on her heaving tits. He grabbed her nipples and started to tweak and pinch them making her cry harder and looking at Sasuke it seemed like he was tired and he was struggling to not cum. He leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth and sucked hard like a baby. It made Mikoto closer to her orgasm and her pussy gripped tighter on his son's hard pole, and then Sasuke couldn't stop his impending orgasm. He came and with one last thrust pushed as much deeper as he could and painted her insides white. The hotness of her son's cum made Mikoto's toes curl and she came on his dick with a loud wail, "I am cumming" and clutched his body tighter to her.

He fell down on her heaving breasts and passed out after cumming third time. Mikoto caressed his hairs for some seconds then rolled him to side and lay there naked in all her glory, with her son's cum leaking out of her pussy.

Seeing Mikoto lying like that something nasty struck in Naruto's mind, he made a clone to look after his mother and standing up walked to Mikoto's lying form.

He knelt down and put a hand on her thighs and started to lightly caress it. Mikoto immediately looked at him, ''What are you doing'' She asked not to happy on losing.

''Well my mom is sleeping and Sasuke is out of light and you don't seem satisfied and a look at my dick can tell you that I am too not satisfied'' Naruto said smirking. Mikoto had a serious look on her face and some seconds later she smirked when she saw his dick pointing at ceiling and it made her pussy convulse with a mild orgasm.

''Alright let's see If you can satisfy me but don't take me lightly. I am not weak like your mother'' Mikoto said smirking.

Naruto smiled and sat between her legs patting her pussy lips with his dick making her moan lightly, '' Well my mom hadn't had a dick in fourteen years so it was obvious she would be like that but I am sure next time she would exhaust me'' Naruto said in support of her mother when Mikoto called her weak and pushed his dick in her pussy, four inches in once, stretching it to her limits but her earlier orgasm made it more slick. She gasped loudly and thrashed but Naruto grabbed her hands and put them above her head making her breast thrust outwards. He pushed again and this time he felt a little guilty when he pushed all the way inside in one push but he pushed slowly. Mikoto was in pain obviously, ''Aahhh...It hurts...its hurts..pull it out...Pull it out'' she cried but Naruto stopped her with a kiss and capture her tongue in his. He pulled his dick out halfway to make her more comfortable. And it made her comfortable. He broke the kiss and looked at her face, "I am sorry, I couldn't control myself. You are just too hot" he said looking to the side. Mikoto smiled and putting her hand on her cheek turned his head and looked at his face which was full of guilt, "Forgiven" she said with a smile and Naruto also smiled.

"start with slow pace" she said and Naruto nodded and after one minute he thrusted his full length in her hole making her cry out in pain and pleasure but as Naruto continued to fuck on a slow pace her pain turned into complete pleasure and she also started to lift her lips to move with his in mid way, ''Oh fuck, oh oh fuck fuck me, fuck me to death, don't stop'' she moaned loudly.

''I am not going to stop fucking you until you pass out'' Naruto groaned.

''Ah ah ah oh ah oh...ugh…you are splitting my pussy apart'' Mikoto kept moaning and crying in pleasure.

Naruto was fucking her with his half length and then suddenly he buried his full length to the hilt in her pussy. And when his dick head penetrated her womb, her breathing stopped for some seconds then she cried in pleasure, ''OH FUCK FUCK FUCK its best it fucking amazing. Your dick is best. Better than anyone else'' Mikoto shouted in an orgasm induced state. Naruto smirked, ''Oh really then I am better than Sasuke and your husband'' Naruto asked with a smug grin and thrusted harder and harder and faster making her mind go blank and she could just feel the pole sliding in and out of her pussy, ''OH YES YES YOUARE BETTER THAN SASUKE AND FUGAKU. Fuck you ruined my Pussy for my husband'' Mikoto howled in pleasure and A gasp was heard beside Mikoto. Mikoto was already losing consciousness. Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked horrified from what his mother just said. Naruto smirked in triumph looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was frozen on his place, ''Thanks Sasuke for letting me fuck your mother. I am really grateful'' Naruto said and grunting filled her womb with his baby maker juice in a unconscious Mikoto making her groan. Naruto pulled out after one minute when he had poured everything in her and sat on his butt panting. He looked at Sasuke, ''Your mother's pussy is amazing Sasuke. She was a nice fuck'' Naruto said and stood up, ''Well take care of your mother'' and started to walk but Sasuke stopped him, ''You asshole I am going to fuck your mother'' He hissed from gritted teeth. Naruto stared at him for some moments then shrugged, ''Do whatever you want'' he said and walked to the next couple Neji and Harumi.

Sasuke ran towards Kushina and stopped in front of the couch. Kushina was still sleeping but she was in Naruto's clones lap. His dick was in her pussy to the hilt to let her vagina get acquainted to his size. Her face was in his neck and her breasts mashing against his chest. His arms were around her protectively caressing her back.

He looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

''Let me fuck her'' Sasuke said bluntly and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto clone tilted his head making him angry.

''You asshole let me rape this pussy like you did with my mother'' Sasuke growled in anger.

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, ''You were unconscious at that time when boss was pounding in your mother and if you had said no, I am sure boss would have stopped, after all you are my friend'' clone said with a smug grin, ''And your mother was also wanted my dick to satisfy her. It was all with her consent'' Naruto finished widening his grin.

''I don't care I want to fuck this bitch'' Sasuke said pointing at Kushina and just as the bitch word came out from his mouth a blast of wind sent him flying into the wall, ''If you touch even a hair on her, I will fucking kill you'' Naruto growled and continued to caress his mother's back.

Sasuke walked back to his unconscious mother and sat down waiting for his mother to wake up but it seemed that last orgasm took every ounce of her energy.

Naruto stood near Harumi and Neji. Neji was lying above Harumi. His head was resting on her breasts. It seemed his lights were out and Naruto assumed from Harumi's finger's which was caressing his hair that she was awake.

Harumi sensed Naruto and opened her eyes and gasped when she saw his ten inches tool pointing at her lips just some inches away. She looked at Naruto and he smiled, ''What do you say Harumi-san'' Naruto asked hoping she would say yes.

Harumi rolled Neji to the side and sat up and grabbed Naruto's pole in her womanly soft hands and Naruto groaned. Harumi looked at Naruto, ''You know I heard what happened with Mikoto and how Sasuke reacted. Neji's not my son but he is like one and I am afraid that if something like that came out from my mouth then I won't be able to forgive myself because it will hurt my sweetheart Neji'' Harumi said pumping his shaft back and forth.

Naruto smiled, ''I understand'' he said and Harumi stopped and smiled. Naruto leaned down and kissed her deeply with tongues and completely ravaging her mouth. He broke the kiss after two minutes.

''Damn, that was one hell of a kiss and I don't have any shame in saying that not even Hiashi ever kissed me like that'' Harumi said and his smug grin returned.

''Okay then, I should go and have a look at Tsume-san. She seemed fascinated by my cock in starting'' Naruto said and Harumi nodded with disappointment for letting such fine dick go.

Naruto walked towards Tsume and Kiba and stood near the table.

Kushina groaned and woke up at a heavenly feeling between her legs. She moaned and came immediately and gripped clone Naruto's shoulder tightly and bite on his shoulder.

One minute later when she came down from her orgasm, she looked at his face and realized immediately that It was a clone, ''Where's Naruto'' she asked and looked around and saw him standing near Tsume and Kiba.

''Boss is showing others who is the strongest. He has shown Sasuke and his mother Mikoto. Harumi feared him and didn't do anything'' clone explained.

Kushina looked at Mikoto, ''Did Naruto...'' she trailed, ''Yes fucked the shit out of her and make her submit that he is better than her son and husband'' Naruto clone said and moaned when Kushina tightened her pussy. She chuckled, ''That's my son. He is the best'' she laughed and moaned and ground her hips on the clone's hips.

Naruto saw that Kiba was fucking Tsume very slowly. He was tired already. Tsume had made him cum three times and poor kiba was doing just as she was ordering, ''What the fuck are you doing. Fuck me faster, not like a wimp. Show me you are my man'' Tsume shouted at Kiba and Kiba disappointed her by cumming at that point.

He panted, ''Mom...I...I have ...Made you...cum two times and you are still not satisfied'' Kiba murmured meekly. He didn't have any strength after cumming third time.

Tsume groaned in disappointment, ''Fuck it, I am not still satisfied. I am horny like hell and now you are behaving like a pathetic weak''.

Naruto then said, ''Well If you don't mind Tsume-san then I would like to satisfy you'' Naruto suggested and Tsume looked at him with lust. Kiba slipped from her and fell down on the floor like a weak wimp.

Tsume nodded to Naruto, ''Alright fuck me, fuck me hard'' Tsume said moaning. She was like flooding pussy when she saw his cock from closer.

Naruto climbed on the table and sat between her legs and put his cock at her vagina and pushed three inches inside Making her groan and then just as he did with Mikoto slowly but in one go entered in her to the hilt and penetrating her womb.

Tsume cried, thrashed and tears of pleasure streamed from her eyes. The pain and the pleasure of being penetrated to the womb was sending thundering current and shivers in her core and the whole body. She came with a blast and an ear piercing scream from Tsume told how strong her orgasm was. She black out for two minutes and then came back with a heavy breath.

Naruto leaned down and popped a nipple in his mouth and started sucking and licking on them fervently while thrusting in and out of her pussy like a piston. He was ramming in her cunt like a monster and bruising her pussy and even her insides were hot as lava. He knew she could take it. She was cumming nonstop and howling like a wolf, ''Oh shit damn this is what a real cock is. I love it. I fucking love this cock more than anything else'' she yelled at her lungs with every brutal thrust of Naruto. She came at every five second and screamed, ''OH FUCKKK, FUCK ME DONT STOP, KEPP FUCKING ME, RAVAGE MY PUSSY, RUIN IT FOR ANYONE ELSE. TEAR IT APART, FUCK'' Tsume's throat was hoarse from the screaming.

Naruto started t thrust faster and longer strokes. He tweaked her large nipples and pinched them hardly and roughly, pinched the outward, both sides then upward and downward. They were red like blood.

''Ohhhh...fuck fuck fuck my nipple, pinch them suck them bite them, and make them red. Fuck fuck my pussy harder and faster and make it your own territory'' Tsume was just like Mikoto at this moment. Naruto thought to ask her if he was better than his son, like he asked with Mikoto. He knew he was way better than Kiba. He glanced at Kiba who was crying.

Naruto smirked triumphantly and again started to brutal fuck Tsume. He was sure if he fucked Mikoto like Tsume she won't be able to handle it.

He lifted her legs and bent them upward both sides of her head and plunged in her snatch from above hitting the roof of her womb.

Tsume was limp; she didn't have any strength in her. She was helpless under Naruto's reckless abandon. Naruto saw her entering in darkness and unconsciousness but he continued beating her pussy and after fifteen minutes of ravage fucking Naruto erupted in her womb filling it completely and fell down above her unconscious form. He panted and giving a pack on her lips stood up and down from the table. As Naruto came down from the Table, the wooden table collapsed but Tsume was safe.

Naruto looked at Harumi who was being fucked by Neji on all fours. She smiled and winked towards Naruto and he smiled too.

Naruto walked to his mother and saw her bouncing on his clones cock up and down while their lips were locked. Naruto grinned and then smiled. He walked towards his mother and stood behind her and grabbed her large bouncing breasts and started to squeeze them as much as he could.

Kushina turned towards him and looked in his eyes. Her face was red. She stuck out her arms towards Naruto like a baby to lift her up in his arms. Naruto felt unbridled love towards his mother at the particular instant. He lifted her immediately and hugged her tightly kissing her neck making her moan. Kushina wrapped her legs behind his butt and arms around his neck. The clone dispelled and Naruto inserted his dick in his mother and Kushina started to jump on his dick.

They both came after ten minutes and Kushina slumped in his arms.

Naruto sat on the couch still in Kushina. They hugged tightly and stayed like that for minutes then both of them fell asleep.

Kushina opened her eyes hours later and she moaned at the pleasurable sensation between her legs. She looked around and found that they were alone there. Everyone has gone home.

Kushina looked at Naruto who had his arms around her protectively. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips and stood up on her knees and pulled her body up and Naruto's flaccid cock slipped from her pussy. She groaned in disappointment on feeling empty. She stood up and dressed.

She woke Naruto and after he dressed he stood in front his mother looking up at her face and she at his face. Naruto now felt a little embarrassed though Kushina was smiling. She cupped his cheek, ''Are you okay'' she asked and Naruto nodded. Then she leaned down and gave him a sensual and affectionate kiss on the lips. Naruto encircled her arms around her waist and she around his neck and pulled each other closer pushing their bodies together. They broke the kiss and looked at each other again smiling, ''Mom are you okay...down there'' Naruto asked blushing a little. Kushina's face also became hue of pink but she nodded, ''I am alright'' she said and they nodding to each other walked out in Hokage's room and saw that other three contestant were still there sitting in front of Tsunade. She walked closer and placed her butt in empty chair. Naruto walked and stood behind her chair like other sons who were throwing hateful glares towards Naruto and lustful towards Kushina.

Tsunade lifted her head to look at the four women, ''So how was your competition'' Tsunade asked with a smirk.

Every woman blushed but didn't lose their composure. Then everyone smiled.

''It was perfect'' Kushina spoke.

''Indeed'' Harumi confirmed.

''I...It was g...good'' Mikoto said stuttering. Now she was regretting for challenging Kushina and her son.

''I would like to have another experience like that'' Tsume said grinning ear to ear.

''So I assume you all know who won'' Tsunade said and everyone's smile disappeared leaving kushina, she was feeling the happiness of victory on her rivals.

''I am the victor and my son is strongest'' Kushina said almost shouting. She looked at her rivals, ''Now you all admit that my son is strongest'' Kushina asked with a tone of triumph.

The three women's heads hung down in defeat and their sons griped the top of chair's backrest tightly in anger seeping out from them. Well Neji wasn't angry. He was a prideful boy but he knew how to take the defeat. He walked to Naruto and patted him and returned to his place.

''You win Kushina'' Harumi said.

''Ah...I admit your son has a wonderful dick'' Tsume admitted in a daze.

Mikoto looked at Naruto, ''Tsume is right. I didn't expect he would have a dick out of this world'' Mikoto said cupping her own cheeks in embarrassment.

Tsunade sighed in relief. First they made her annoyed by arguing in front of her then made her all hot and horny by fucking like animals for hours. She had to masturbate in her seat to satisfy herself.

''Alright then get out of my office right now'' she ordered in a strict tone.

All of them walked out and before Naruto could walk away Tsume came to him and put a hand on his shoulder, ''you know after tasting that monster I can't keep my pussy dry. It's getting wet by just thinking about your marvelous dick. So when can we meet in private'' Tsume asked lust oozing out from her.

''MOM'' Kiba shouted from behind but she ignored him.

Then Mikoto came to him, ''Oh Naruto please tell us when can I have that beautiful dick for myself'' Mikoto asked and Naruto could smell the wetness between their legs. He heard Sasuke shouting behind her, ''MOM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING'' an enraged Sasuke yelled and like Tsume, Mikoto ignored him.

Naruto glanced at his mother who sent a glare towards him. Naruto understood what it meant. He looked back to the two ladies, ''Sorry ladies that was a onetime experience. I don't think it will happen again'' Naruto said refusing them.

''Ah shit. Kushina's a lucky bitch'' Tsume said and looked at Kushina. Mikoto didn't say anything she just looked at Kushina in envy.

''But you know what I have my birthday two months later so...'' Naruto said smirking.

The two ladies smirked immediately, ''We will make sure you get your gift'' both said and walked away with two angry and fuming sons. Harumi had already gone to her home.

Naruto turned towards his mother and flinched back from the glare she was giving her. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Kushina came closer to Naruto and grabbed his crotch, ''This is my property and you are mine now in every way and if I found you with any whore I will fucking castrate you and sew that whore's cunt'' Kushina almost growled and when Naruto nodded in fear she smiled, ''Okay then let's go home I am hungry. You are going to help me in preparing food'' Kushina said and Naruto followed his mother.

One month later a distraught Mikoto and Tsume came out from hospital. They have just met Tsunade and she had given them 'good news'.

Both have some papers in their hands and which were trembling because those papers held a weight.

Those were their pregnancy reports. They have started to fell nauseous and dizzy after three weeks and their periods were late so they decided to go to hospital and both met at the hospital gate.

''I can't believe I am pregnant'' Mikoto sighed and put a hand on her face.

''I too am finding it hard to believe but we should have known better. He came so much that it filled my womb completely and my cervix shut after that like it didn't want any drop to leak'' Tsume groaned and again took a glance at the report and the word 'positive'.

''I will have to tell my family because it's not something we can hide for long'' Mikoto said and looked at Tsume.

Tsume chuckled bitterly, ''You know I am feeling a little ashamed but I don't feel regret. That was best fucking of my life. I never cum so hard and so many times'' Tsume said smirking, "But I don't think it will happen again".

Mikoto sighed, ''You are right about that'' she said and they both grinned and went to their homes to tell good news.

Tsume was sitting on her bed in her bedroom and Kiba and Hana was sitting in front of her cross legged. The report was in Kiba's hands, Hana had read it already and she was in a thinking pose right now.

Kiba's hands were trembling. He was feeling a great sense of loss and defeat since his mother had told him that she was pregnant.

Tsume had explained everything that happened to Hana.

Tsume was looking down when she started to say, ''I can understand if you hate me Hana and I hope you will forgive me and accept this child'' Tsume said in a pleading tone. She knew what she had done in the spur of the moment.

''NO'' Kiba shouted, ''I won't accept this child. This is that asshole's child'' He growled from gritted teeth and looked at his mother, ''Abort this child or kill it. Do anything to get rid of this child-'' *Slap* he was cut off by a harsh slap from Hana, ''If you ever talk about getting rid of this child I will fucking kill you'' Hana growled with red face from anger. She calm down and looked at her mother who was in tears and sobbing.

She immediately hugged her mother, ''Mom I will accept this child as my brother and family'' she cooed in Tsume's ear and glanced at Kiba, ''And Kiba is idiot. I wanted a normal brother for once and don't worry if anyone tries to do anything I will castrate them'' Hana said looking at Kiba who gulped in fear.

Hana broke the hug and looked at her mother and wiped her tears, ''But I would like to make something clear. First you know what you did was stupid. You shouldn't have taken part in a stupid competition like that when you knew that Kiba is weak than others but whatever now I don't want to happen any infidelity between you and him. I accept the child but not him'' Hana stated and Tsume nodded smiling.

''Thank you Hana and I promise I won't do something like that again'' Tsume said and hugged her daughter and then they walked out for making plans for the new Uzumaki baby in Inuzuka clan, leaving a horrified Kiba in the room alone. He crumpled the paper and threw it to the wall, ''You bastard I will get back on you. You will pay for fucking my mother'' Kiba growled and rushed out.

At Uchiha clan compound, Mikoto was sitting on a futon at the ground and Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke sat across from her. Itachi was in the left, fugaku in middle and Sasuke to the right.

Mikoto had already explained what happened and she had done in the contest and the first one to read the report was Itachi.

Itachi had the report in his hands reading it with wide eyes. First he thought his mother was joking but he saw the signature of Tsunade as the medical head on the report making it confirm that his mother was pregnant.

He closed his eyes and handed the report to his father. Itachi knew his father would either faint or die with a heart attack and faint he did when Fugaku realized that it wasn't the son that was created by him, the seed was sowed by Naruto Uzumaki.

Now the report was in Sasuke's hands and he was gripping it tightly.

Itachi spoke looking at his mother, ''Mom, I don't know what to say except that I love you and I will do what I can for you as a son and for this child as a brother. You are a mature adult. So I think I don't need to tell you what you did was wrong'' Itachi said with his usual stoic face and stood up and with him Mikoto also stood up and hugged him tightly, ''Itachi thank you. Thank you very much'' she said and looked at his face and eyes, ''You are the only sane and intelligent person in this family because you know how your father and Sasuke are. Your opinion is the most important for me'' Mikoto said and Itachi nodded and walked out.

Mikoto turned to Sasuke who had a horrified look on his face. He was totally defeated and lost. His greatest rival knocked out his mother and now she will have his child. How? How could she do that to him, to her own son? No he won't accept it. He won't accept this child. He will die before accepting the child.

''NO'' He exclaimed, ''I will not accept this child, never'' He hissed from gritted teeth.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, ''what'' she muttered.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, ''Kill that child now'' He growled and moved towards his mother but he stopped when he heard, ''Why? Why did you do that Mikoto'' It was Fugaku.

Mikoto sighed and looked at Fugaku, ''Fugaku It's your god damn son's fault for being so weak. He is so weak that he became unconscious after third round and I wasn't satisfied. And Naruto was available so I went with it. Don't blame me, blame your son. Why didn't he stop him? Why was he unconscious? I am sure Naruto would have stopped, had Sasuke said no'' Mikoto exclaimed to Fugaku who turned to Sasuke who was looking at his mother in disbelief. She called him weak.

Fugaku was in confusion who to condemn, his wife who cheated on him and take pleasure in adultery or his son Sasuke who didn't stop it all from happening from the start. Was he really weak, he had suspicion but this time Sasuke proved that he was pathetic? He turned to Mikoto, ''Mikoto don't expect me to accept this child and anything else and from now on our relationship is finished. You are just my wife for show'' He stated and turned to Sasuke, ''You are not cut out to be an heir. You are weak who couldn't even save his mother from being ploughed by someone else. I disown you from the family. You will live in our guest room from now on'' Fugaku stated again to Sasuke and walked out.

Mikoto sighed, ''Your father is right, you are weak. If you want anything get stronger otherwise Naruto will even take your future wife and girlfriends too'' she said affectionately and walked out but stopped at the entrance and looked over at her shoulder, ''I am going to decorate a room for my son. If you want to help then follow me. If you are good with the child then maybe I will ask Fugaku to let you sleep in your own room otherwise guest rooms haven't got cleaned for days'' she said and walked out.

Sasuke stood there with wide eyes and red face with anger. His father disowned him just because he couldn't fuck his wife and his mother, better. He felt his body numb. He couldn't do anything not even twitch any body part of his body. He felt the humiliated in a worst way. He tried to speak but could only croak out, ''What the...Hell''.

 **A/N: so read and review.**


End file.
